<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where He Belongs by LexiAndTheDiamonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499010">Where He Belongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds'>LexiAndTheDiamonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, chris evans blurb, chris evans smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small blurb about Chris. Obviously with smut. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where He Belongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was enjoying a nice G&amp;T, and this popped in my head.<br/>Oh, well.🤷🏼♀️<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>-Lexi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Feather-light kisses adorned your lips, your forehead, your neck...it was as if he felt that he would break you..</em>
</p>
<p>His lips trailed lower and lower, softly kissing your midriff. Grabbing the hem of your t-shirt, he pulled it off in one go, mouth encircling one of your hardened tips. His tongue laved on your sensitive peaks, kneading the soft flesh as he did. You moaned, softly. His assiduous knowledge about your body and your sensitive spots never failed to amaze you. That's one of the things about him that you loved the most. He cared. He paid attention to every little thing and committed it to the depths of his mind. That's what made him such a compassionate lover, and the best partner you could have ever asked for.</p>
<p>Bringing you out of your thoughts, he left wet kisses all around your navel, alternating between sucking and biting. You felt his lips move lower and lower, reaching your most intimate parts. His beard tickled you, but the scratch felt exquisite, along with his hot breath washing over your inner thighs. Your fingers made their way into his hair, carding into his soft, soft strands, as he left open mouthed kisses along the length of your thighs. Moaning his name, you implored him to reach your sensitive area; needing him with a unfamiliar desperation. He finally reached his goal, softly taking your wet lips between his and sucking. He then delved within your inner folds, invoking sensations which you had only read about in novels, fondling your bundle of nerves with his fingers. His mouth and unfaltering fingers, working at the same time, was enough to bring anyone to their knees. The tightening of your legs around his head signalled that you were close. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, leaning over you to kiss you deeply. You could taste your excitement on him; the very fact that you were ready for him.</p>
<p>Kissing your pulse point softly and much too briefly for your liking, he looked into your eyes, placing his hands near your head. You could feel him rest against your belly. Pushing him on his back, you settled above him and kissed him deeply, positioning yourself above him. Swivelling your hips, you ground on his hardness, his moans turning you on like nothing else. You hissed as you lowered yourself onto him, feeling his hands grip your waist. Starting off slowly, you placed your hands on his shoulder to increase your speed, his hands guiding your movements. You could feel yourself building up with a familiar sensation, once again. His grunts and his hands tightening were a cue, that he was close too. You leaned down and doubled your speed; hips moving of their own accord. You were close, so very close, but your mind felt foggy. Why weren't you reaching your peak? </p>
<p>You awoke with a start, gasping for air. Your heart was pounding as if you had just run a marathon. You looked around, feeling utterly disoriented, glad to see Dodger next to you, sleeping peacefully. Taking a deep breath, you settled back in bed, staring at the ceiling with only one thought.</p>
<p><em>Tomorrow. He would finally be back home tomorrow. In your arms, where he belonged</em>. With that thought, you drifted back to sleep, dreaming of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, it's pretty short, but I was in the mood to write something short and sweet. Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>